Many computer systems manage data storage using an operating system and one or more file systems. The computer system may create, modify, and remove files from a file system that is stored on a secondary storage (e.g., hard disk). To enhance performance of the file system, an operating system may use a portion of memory as a page cache to buffer reads and writes to the file system. The page cache may enable the operating system to delay operations (e.g., reads and writes) so that multiple operations can be executed together. Traditional operating systems typically store the page cache in volatile memory (e.g., main memory) and the file system in secondary storage (e.g., hard disk).